Lament of Innocence
by Miyuame
Summary: A/U. Three childhood friends are brought back together again 11 years later during their senior year of high school. This occurrence unintentionally triggers a series of events into motion in which the very fabric of their lives will forever be changed. Do you believe in fate?


**Author's Note:** I've really wanted to write this story for quite some time now and give myself a breather from writing my "Song of Sorrow" fanfic.

* * *

**Title:** Lament of Innocence

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A/U. Three childhood friends are brought back together again 11 years later during their senior year of high school. This occurrence unintentionally triggers a series of events into motion in which the very fabric of their lives will forever be changed. Do you believe in fate?

Completely disregards the canon plot/storyline of FFXIII and FFXIII-2.

**Settings:** The sea-side city of Bodhum (mainly) but other cities within the FFXIII Universe will also be present. Gran Pulse is often referred to as the countryside because of its rural nature.

**Notes:** Hope is 8, Lightning is 8, and Noel is 7 years of age respectively during the memory flashbacks.

**Chapter 1 Fleeting Childhood Memories**

_Mid-Summer 2002_

Lightning could feel the cool summer breeze tousle her satiny pink locks as she laid with her back against the soft grass of the meadow with her eyes closed. The meadow was located adjacent to Bodhum Park and the soft grass of the meadow made it the perfect place for one to take a mid-afternoon nap at least according to Lightning's standards. She enjoyed the peace and tranquility which the meadow generously provided.

The summer sun beamed down on her as she rested, but soon the radiance of the sun's beams was obscured from her as she could sense the presence of someone hovering over her.

"Light, Light", the voice called out to her. Lightning instantly knew who the voice belonged to it was Hope Estheim one of her close friends. Lightning didn't want to be disturbed at the moment let alone pulled out of her relaxing nap; ultimately she decided to play it off like she didn't hear him.

Hope let out a sigh. "Lightning I know you can hear me", Hope remarked. Lightning still did not stir or respond to him. "Hmm, if that's the way you want to play." Hope said impish. He then proceeded to grab a fist-full of grass and dropped it directly onto Lightning's face.

"Hope!" Lightning yelled as she swiftly shot up from the ground and began brushing the pieces of grass off and out of her face. She could hear a slight chuckle escape from Hope's lips. She could now visibly see that he was standing to the right of her with his hands behind his back.

Hope bent down beside her as he said in a teasing manner, "That's what you get for ignoring me." He smiled at Lightning and began patting her on the head. Lightning slapped his arm away as she looked him in the eyes and said. "You're going to pay dearly for this Hope Estheim."

After her remark Hope quickly took off running with Lightning chasing him hot on his trail. It didn't take too long for Lightning to close the running distance between them. When Hope was easily within her reaching distance she placed her right hand on his right shoulder. "Got'cha!" She yelled out triumphantly.

Hope had to act quickly so as a last resort he purposely tripped and sent Lightning tumbling down with him. They continued their struggle rolling around in the abundant fields of the grassy meadow for dominance.

After the struggle had ended it was Hope who came out as the victor as he had Lightning with both of her arms pinned back against the grass with him straddling her. His face just inches away from hers."I win", Hope said with a smirk.

Lightning continued to struggle underneath him but to no avail. Hope's visor-like grip didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. She was amazed at the whole turn of events. Just when exactly did Hope grow stronger than her? She remembered she would usually best Hope when it came to these matters and yet in this very instance it was quite the role reversal. Lightning could smell Hope's intoxicating scent of what she believed to be French-Vanilla. She found herself staring up at Hope as he was gazing down right back at her. They could seamlessly see each other reflected within each other's eyes. Hope's intense gaze on her was making her heart pound wildly within her chest. Her heart rate increased even further as he slowly leaned in closing the distance between their lips. "Is he really trying to kiss me?" Lightning thought. She was bewildered by Hope's coarse of actions when did he grow so bold? She was now seeing him in a completely different perspective the shy little boy she first met had definitely come a long way since then.

"The love birds are at it again." A familiar voice quipped. Hope immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his head in the direction of the voice Lightning soon followed. "Noel!" Hope and Lightning chimed in unison. "Please, don't mind me and by all means continue on." Noel said as he gestured towards the two of them.

Hope and Lightning were then reminded of the intimate positioning they had found their selves in, and both of them could feel their face turn bright red in embarrassment. Hastily both of them shifted out of their current positioning, stood up-right, and dusted themselves off.

"Knock it off, Noel it's nothing like that." Lightning retorted as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Yeah, yeah, I know but I couldn't resist the urge to tease it's in my nature." Noel casually swung one of his arms respectively over Hope's and Lightning's shoulder and pulled the two of them closer to him. "True. That's so like you, Noel", Hope replied. A smile formed upon Lightning's lips as she reminisced about how the three of them all came together.

The three of them have nearly been inseparable since they were toddlers. All of their parents were really close friends and a lot of times their parents would bring them along when they went to visit each other's houses and they even went on vacations together. At school they were a known trio since they always hung around each other and formed a close bond that seemed untouchable. They thought they would be together forever.

_One week before school starts Bodhum Park_

"It's a bummer that summer is almost over." Noel said as his swing swung forward. "Yeah, I'm not ready to go back to school." Hope replied. "Likewise", Lightning said in agreement. As their swings swung forward this go around simultaneously the three of them leaped out from them and landed perfectly on the ground in front of them.

"And just like the fading days of summer vacation goodbyes are also hard to say." Noel said sullen. Lightning instantly picked up on Noel's subtle hidden message. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightning firmly looked Noel in his eyes as she questioned him."Good-bye? What do you mean by good-bye?" Noel let out a sigh before he answered, "It's exactly what it means, Light." He took a small pause before he continued. "I'll no longer be living here in Bodhum. I'm going to be moving to Paddra, Gran Pulse because of my grandma. Our family has to be there for her in her time of need." Lightning released her hold on Noel and took a few steps back. "No, why is this happening now of all times?" She thought to herself.

"Actually, I have something to share with the both of you too." Hope interjected. Noel and Lightning turned to face him and judging by the look on his face they already knew that it wasn't good news.

"I'm also moving away to somewhere else Palumpolum to be exact because my dad's job got transferred there. I overheard my parents talking last night."

"Hope you too, huh?" Noel uttered.

"To be honest, I never thought a day like this would come…And I just wanted to live in bliss dismissing the thought of it ever happening. But in the end a day such as this was fated to come." Lightning mused.

"Light", Hope and Noel said in unison. She had to put on a brave face and be strong for their sake as well as her own. She was sort of the unofficial leader of the trio after all.

"Do you believe in fate?" Lightning suddenly asked the two of them. Both of them gave her a skeptical look before answering. "Maybe…"

"But what does fate have to do with this?" Hope asked incredulously.

"Tch, I guess I really will have to lay out everything for you two." Lightning made her way towards Noel and Hope until she stood within arm's length of them before she continued. "Fate has to do with everything. It brought us together and now it's separating us. So, who can say that it won't bring us all back together someday?" Hope and Noel quickly caught onto the point Lightning was emphasizing.

"You're exactly right! We may be separated but the bond of our friendship will surely bring us back together someday." Hope said optimistic."And besides we can still keep in touch through letters. Of course, mailing letters from Gran Pulse probably won't be cheap." Noel quipped.

Lightning nodded in agreement. Abruptly, the light-hearted memory soon turned sour as pitch black darkness rapidly enveloped the park's surrounding area and Lightning could feel herself being dragged away from Noel and Hope by an unseen force. She outstretched her hand towards them and called out their names, but they couldn't hear her cries for help."Noel and Hope help me please don't go!"

* * *

_September 3, 2013 Present day_

Lightning was jolted awake by her alarm clock. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she peered around her bedroom. When she found nothing out of the ordinary her fears were then quelled.

Lightning then felt something stirring beside her left leg on top of her bed cover. A light purr escaped from the creature beside her she instantly realized it was Snow Serah's cat. He must've sneaked in here overnight. Lightning turned to hit the snooze button on her alarm which read 6:00 a.m.

It was the first day of the new school year and Lightning was now officially a senior. She crawled out of bed and started to get ready for school.

Lightning usually started off her morning routine with a shower. During her shower her thoughts raced back towards her recent dreams or rather nightmares. Lately, she's been having frequent dreams in relation to Noel and Hope. Could they possibly mean something? Or was it just her simply missing her close friends? It's been eleven long years since they saw each other last. She wondered how they were doing. They promised they would write to one another, but all of the letters Lightning sent to them she never got a single response from either of them. "Liars! You said that you would write to me…" Lightning's thoughts drifted off. On more than one occasion she even tried to visit Hope in Palumpolum, but she was never allowed entry in to see him since he entered the prestigious Palumpolum Academy. As for Noel, Gran Pulse was a world below and far out of her reach. Her mother wouldn't allow for her to travel there alone and by herself. A round-trip ticket to and from Gran Pulse was expensive nowadays and not affordable within their tight family budget.

When Lightning was ten years old a dire situation formed between her parents which didn't get any better. They continuously bickered and eventually her father couldn't stand being around her mother anymore, and left under the shroud of night with the very same business lady that Lightning's mother believed he was having an affair with; he was never heard from ever again. Ever since then her mother has been working diligently at Lindzei a fashion boutique down on the seaside boardwalk to make ends meet.

After drying off from her shower and brushing her teeth Lightning donned her Bodhum High School Uniform. The Bodhum High school uniform consisted of a red and black checked-designed pleated skirt, a white long-sleeved linen button up shirt adorned with a red neck ribbon, a form-fitting black blazer with white lining that had the initials of B and H embroiled in cursive letters on the front breast pocket of the blazer, black thigh-high stockings, and lastly brown leather ankle boots. Before she left the room she fleetingly glanced in the direction of a dark blue oval-shaped picture frame sitting on her study desk. Noel, Hope, and Lightning were pictured posing together with smiles lighting up their faces.

Lightning headed outside of her bedroom to the kitchen where her mom had just finished preparing breakfast."Morning mom", Lightning greeted. "Morning dear", her mother replied back. Lightning took a seat at the breakfast table before she asked, "Where's Serah?"

Her mom was in the midst of placing the silver platter with the pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto the breakfast table. "Oh, Serah all ready left because she had an early student council meeting today."

"Right", Lightning recalled Serah mentioning the student council meeting beforehand. She probably had to finish the preparations for the new incoming students. After breakfast Lightning cleaned her breakfast plate and grabbed her school bag from her bedroom. "Have a good day at school." Her mother called out from the kitchen. "I'll try to." Lightning exited the apartment and locked the door behind her.

She descended down the ironclad apartment stairs and made her way to the apartment complex bike rack where her red bike awaited her.

Lightning placed her black school briefcase in the front basket of the bike. Then in one smooth motion mounted her bike and started off on her journey to school.

_The frequent nightmares plaguing Lightning were only the beginning of the horrors to come… _


End file.
